Ripple Effect
by SaraMaxine
Summary: The Tringham Brothers tag along with Ed and Al. How will this change things? Possible- read as probable- RoyxEd. It's just taking the long road for now.


Disclaimer: Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own FMA,

So please do not sue.

Warnings: Currently none, but I will be using some colorful language eventually; after all, Ed did in the series, as seen in his fond nickname for darling Roy… And I hope you all like slash eventually. How eventual eventually is depends on you, readers. I could start it as early as next chapter, I could put it off until the movie, or I could even make it after the movie, assuming I can even finish this little plot bunny. I was thinking RoyxEd. Speak now or forever hold your peace… or don't. I like to save flames for the long, cold winter nights. Send reviews if you have an opinion.

AN: This story begins its little warp on reality at the end of episode 12 of the anime (The Other Brothers Elric, Part 2), which will be my reference in case anyone was wondering.

Russell and Fletcher Tringham had always admired their father Nash Tringham, a famed alchemist and creator of the Red Water that is refined to form a Crimson Stone, a powerful alchemic amplifier. Nash dreamed of restoring his hometown to its former glory and bettering his country or, better yet, his world. Unfortunately there's always a price to pay, and in this case, the price was too high. Nash learned, after years of experimentation and research, that his precious red water was deadly.

Nash gave up his life's work and told his employer, "No more!" But it was too late and Nash knew too much. Nash knew the dark secrets of his mesmerizing Red Water, and so, had to be eliminated.

Years later, Russell and Fletcher Tringham were willing to go to almost any length to complete their father's research, including impersonating a certain highly unstable State Alchemist and his younger brother. Obviously, this led to quite the adventure. After no less than five near death experiences, the Red Water was neutralized.

After the harrowing experience, the Tringhams and an acquaintance or two from the village had gathered at the train station to bid a bon voyage to the Elric brothers. Russell and Fletcher had been offered a job at a local orchard, but while the boys' skills in agricultural alchemy would be greatly appreciated there, Russell wanted more. In fact, he still clung to his father's unfulfilled dreams. He wanted to make the world better through alchemy, and that wouldn't happen if he stayed on a farm at the end of the line for the rest of his life. But there was Fletcher to think about, he should be growing up in a stable environment, not roaming around the country looking for trouble.

Russell had said his goodbyes to Ed and Al and almost had himself resigned to a quiet country life when Fletcher crept up and tugged on his older brother's shirt sleeves.

"Come on, Russell. We're going to miss the train."

"What do you mean, 'Miss the train'? We've said our goodbyes."

"Well, that was kind of silly since we'll be going with them. We need this, brother. We won't be happy here."

Russell listened carefully to his brother. Fletcher never spoke on a whim; everything was always very carefully thought out, and therefore, worth listening to. And slowly, Russell realized that his brother was right. They would never be happy in this stagnant environment. They needed to go where their minds and talents would be appreciated and nurtured.

"You're right, Fletch. We'd better hurry and get tickets!"

"I already got them while you were talking to Ed. And I brought some clothes and our research journals; they're already on the train."

"Have I told you lately that you're the best little brother ever?" Russell asked as he grabbed his little brother in a tight hug and spun him around until he giggled.

Russell and Fletcher barreled onto the train as it blew its final whistle and slowly lumbered away from the platform.

"Why exactly did we not have this little revelation a bit earlier?" Russell gasped as he leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

"Because I thought Ed and Al might have wanted us to stay here. And if they had time to convince you that I'd be better off there, then I'd be living on that farm for the rest of my life. At least now we have a few hours to convince them."

Russell bit back an immediate retort and imagined the scenario his brother had described. It was likely what would have happened if the Elric brothers had been warned. Russell felt a sense of amazement at his little brother's logic. Fletcher really did need to grow up somewhere he could find a challenge.

Steeling himself for the inevitable battle of wills in his near future as he slid open the doors to the last compartment; location of the famous, and occasionally, infamous, Elric brothers.

Edward looked out the window at the empty fields and tried to be excited about going to Eastern Command, but he was kind of sad to be leaving Xenotime. It really was a nice place, full of interesting people.

Al noticed his brother's despondency and tried to get him interested in something else. After a few failed attempts to start a conversation, Al was getting desperate to fill the oppressive silence. He began to babble.

"It feels like we've got our own private car, huh? I like travelling by train; you can just sit and watch the world go by outside…"

Al's rambling petered out. He knew Ed didn't mind Al talking about nothing on these long trips, in fact, he seemed to like it, but Al just didn't feel like he could fill this silence. Then the compartment door slid open, oddly loud in the silence of the long room. Al turned to the door, expecting to see a railway worker coming to check tickets. He was quite surprised to see the Tringham brothers in the doorway, Fletcher looking shy and a bit awkward and Russell looking determined.

Al was the first to speak.

"Russell! Fletcher! What are you two doing here?"

"We're coming along with you to Eastern Command," Russell stated firmly as he strode toward the Elrics' seats. "We thought you could use the company. After all," Russell continued with a smirk, "good company is in such _short_ supply."

Russell watched contentedly as Ed's nonexistent fuse blew.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T EVEN SEE OVER A DINNER TABLE TO HAVE A CONVERSATION!!!"

Al and Fletcher gently tried to talk Ed down, literally down as he had climbed into his own seat and was standing up in it. This barely put him on eye level with the offender and Ed knew it, which only fueled his rage. Russell saw his opening and continued to fan the flames, hurling out every vague insult he could think of until Ed was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"It's really amazing that you've even made it this far, really. I mean, how do you get people to take you seriously enough to tell you about the Philosopher's Stone? Who would give such an _immature brat _clues to a source of ultimate power? After all, you can't even have a civil conversation. You're actually standing in your chair and screaming at a fellow scientist."

"I AM NOT A BRAT!!! I could run circles around you in any lab!"

"Oh, yeah?" Russell challenged, "Prove it. If you were really that smart, you'd know why Issamov's final work failed. You must have heard of it. He was attempting to create an engine fueled with alchemy, he had a solid theory, but he never even got to attempt it. He died while transmuting a regular engine into existence. Why?"

"Well _obviously_, he didn't use a third ring and I heard he even left out half a dozen symbols. And what do you mean 'solid theory'? He was trying to convert vegetable oil into petroleum! That would never work; the vegetable oil doesn't even have enough carbon to be transmuted into anything resembling coal without mass amounts of both the vegetable oil and power."

Russell threw out another theory and waited for Ed to shoot it down. He quickly progressed to much harder theories that even most State Alchemists near retirement wouldn't have had the time or desire to research an answer to, but Ed continued to knock them down. Soon, Russell carefully adjusted his expression to appear more and more downtrodden as the conversation went on. Finally, after throwing out a theory he'd had some doubts Ed could dismantle, he collapsed into an empty seat with his head in his hands.

"It all makes sense now. I can't believe I never saw it before…"

"Well, it _is_ a difficult concept…" Ed placated as Russell's shoulders began to shake. "H-Hey! It's not that big of a deal! I mean, now that you understand the basics of the theory, you can build on it. I read this great book about it in Central. It's okay, just stick with me and you'll learn all kinds of stuff. People seem to just run around military bases yelling out military research secrets. It's great!"

Russell could nearly taste victory.

"R-Really?" he stuttered with fragile hope lacing every word. "You'd let me and Fletcher travel with you? I… I can't tell how much that means to me; that Fletcher will be raised with the newest and best knowledge available. I couldn't stand it if I somehow crippled his scientific career by teaching him outdated theories…"

Russell carefully added a sniffle for effect and signaled for Fletcher to come in for the kill.

"Our dad was always the one to teach us about science. He'd call us in the middle of the night if he had to, but he'd explain everything he'd learned that day and all the newest ideas and answer every question we could come up with. But then, he disappeared. He always wanted the best for us. If we could go with you, it'd be like having a family again, instead of just the two of us."

Fletcher turned on the kicked puppy eyes, used to rejection, but still hopeful, and threw in the information he thought would both sway Edward and, more importantly, distract him from these manipulations.

"I know you could never replace daddy, but maybe you could be my big brother's big brother."

Ed visibly perked from his half pitying, half panicked expression and regained his usual smug smirk.

"I'd be your big brother's big brother, huh? Well, I guess as the _oldest_ and most _mature_, it's really my duty to watch out for you _kids_."

"Thank you, Ed!" cried Fletcher as he nearly tackled the State Alchemist, while signaling a congratulations to his brother for his exemplary acting.

Al leaned a little closer to the elder Tringham brother to avoid be overheard by his still gloating sibling.

"Did you two plan that, or was it all off the top of your heads?"

"It was mostly improvisation. Did you like the show?"

"I loved it. Any chance for an encore?"


End file.
